Forum:Entrance
Welcome to the Entrance page! Below you can get admitted to the kingdom. BEFORE YOU ENTER PLEASE READ THE GUIDE AND THE WIKI POLICIES. Getting Admitted Below, put in the box and click Get Admitted to be able to enter the kingdom. In the forum, please explain your character, its affiliations, likes and dislikes. Please give several choices for your job. For example: I want to be a Peasant or a Merchant. Rules #Read the Guide and Wiki Polices before giving applications #Enter your preference for Kingdom and Job #Be Patient. This should not take more than a few days and pestering will not make it go faster #When an Admin comments on your application, fix or edit whatever is needed and sign again saying "I finished" or something like that #Remember to sign your application with the four ~. You will not be admitted without a user profile. #DO NOT make a page until you are admitted User Levels For Good Characters There is a system that dictates how many characters and what type of character a user can have. *Level One: This is a brand new user. They are allowed to have a peasant, merchant, shop owner, midwife, doctor, foot soldier or apprentice. *Level Two: This is a user that has been on the wiki for one week. They are allowed, besides the Level One characters, to have a bard, page, servant in court, nurse, or city guard *Level Three: This user has been here for two weeks. They are allowed, besides the level one and two jobs, a Courtier, Duke, Court physician apprentice, Overseas Trader, or school teacher. *Level Four: This user has been here for three weeks. They are allowed, besides the level one, two, and three jobs, a Court physician, one of their peasants or courtiers can become a council member, a mage, a Village Leader, or a lady in waiting/manservant. *Level Five: This user has been here for a full month. They are allowed, besides all the other jobs, a Queen, Prince, princess, Baron/Baroness, or a General *Note: Sprites, Fairies, Dragons, and nymphs are not dictated by this system, a user can get a new one each week. Evil Characters *Level One: this user may have a foot soldier, hag, alchemist, physician, or magic apprentice. *Level Two: this user may have (plus level one's jobs) a servant, spy, apprentice assassin, or seer *Level Three: This user may have a mage, a assault leader, medic, Trader, or assassin *Level Four: This user may have a sorcerer, adviser, council member, or leader of a troop *Level Five: This user may have a assistant to the Leader, General of an army, assassin leader or a High Mage. Note: All the jobs are explained in the Jobs page. Application Form Fill out your application like this *Name: *Gender: *Personality: Put some likes, dislikes, etc *Job: *Kingdom: Put the kingdom where your character lives here *Village: Put the village in the kingdom where your character lives here *History: Put a few sentences about parentage, early life, family, etc here. IMPORTANT: At the bottom of your application, put Category:Entering or else I will not be able to see it. Entering Unprocessed Forums: Index > ---- break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/ buttonlabel=Add new topic namespace=Forum category= shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Category:Forums Category:Entering